They love to hate us?
by L's Eye Candy
Summary: Dream i had cantaining, BB, Light, and Sweeny Todd, NUKKA! POST A REVIEW I WILL LOVE YOU FOREVER!


Okay well I had this dream last night at my friend's house, and I had a dream containing BB, Sweeny Todd, and Light. So I was amazed that I could remember all that, and had the urge to share with all you loving people!

**Authors Note:** my dream does follow Robin Rocks 'Scarlet Letter' I would highly recommend reading that story, for it is very good indeed. (: Well on with the tale! Yeah?!  
WAIT WAIT! BEFORE YOU READ, I'm not going to use mine or my friends real name, so I will use the first letter of their real name, mine: L (don't get that confused with L!) friend: M (no not Mello)

ooooooooooooooooooooooOoOoOooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Well, M and I were sitting in her room playing, Need for Speed Carbon, on her brothers Playstation 3, and I jumped up and yelled,

"I have to Pee, BRB!"

So I walked out of her room, and headed my way to the bathroom, I flipped on the switch, and turned to shut the door, when I turned around, I saw BB and he covered my mouth and nose with a drug filled washrag.

I blacked out.

I awoke in a hotel room; it was very small and dirty. I tried to move but found I had a terrible pain in my leg; I tried to reach it with my hands, but found my hands were tied to the bead posts up above my head. I tried to pull free, and noticed a large amount of weight on my side.

I glanced up and found BB sitting on me, with a knife in his hands, twirling it on his finger tip.

"So you finally woke up, L?" he spoke.

"What? Where am I? Beyond, why am I all tied up? Where are we, Let me go!" I pleaded looking up at him.

His hand and my face met in a great slap that would surly leave a mark.

"ONLY SPEEK WHEN YOU ARE SPOKEN TO!" He yelled at me, and added in a nice fluffy voice, "If you were wondering why your leg hurt, it's because I broke it, does that please you?"

I was stunned, and scared, so I didn't say anything. BB finally got off me, and stated,

"You need to be punished L, You speak when I don't want you to, and then don't when I want you to, you have no, manners, yeah?"

Beyond lifted my shirt only a little to where he could get to the skin on my side, and began to carve a B into my side. I screamed, so loud it might have broke a window, Beyond smiled at the sound of my pain, and spoke carefully,

"…Now we can be one, I have placed my mark on your skin, L."

When he was finished he carved a L on his wrist, and put his wrist on my B,

"Scarlet Letters are quite nice? Hmmm?"

I didn't respond again, and BB got up and stated,

"You can leave now." And went into the hotels rooms bathroom, shutting the door.

I thought, 'For one I'm still tied to the bed… and two, my leg is broken, it doesn't look like I'm going anywhere soon.'

Then, BB came out of the bathroom and untied me, and my leg was magically fixed. He said again,

"You can leave."

But I didn't know where I was and decided the best thing to do was to stay with him. We walked out of the room, and found our way out onto the street, this place wasn't the best neighborhood, and it was dark and gloomy.

"Uhhh, BB, Where are we?" I asked him.

"London."

We walked and walked, until we came to a place I knew, Fleet Street.

BB and I walked into Mrs. Lovett's bakery, Beyond sat at a booth, and was eating a pie with his Strawberry jam in hand, smearing it all on the meat pie. I looked at him, and made my way up the stairs, and into the barber's quarters.

I sat in the chair that was sitting in the middle of the room,

"Wow, this is a nice chair! I really like this nice chair!"

I stated as I got comfy in it, and was outlining the lions at the ends of the arm rests, actually very happy that this chair was so nice.

A man appeared before me blade in hand, my body froze, and I yelled ,

"OH MY GOD I KNOW YOU I KNOW!! AHH ITS FUCKIG JHONNY DEPP!!!!!! YAY!!"

I went on rambling about him, when BB came up stairs, and him and Todd, got into a fight, BB with a knife, and Todd with his razor. I tried to stop the fight, when Light appeared out of nowhere.

I absolutely hate Light, and I found that BB had dropped his knife, so I picked it and stabbed Light in the eye,

"I'm so proud of you!" BB said cheerily.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

That's when I woke up… it's WAY more funny if I would have told you face to face, trust me. But yes. Hmmm. Well leave reviews, I love those. Mmmmmhmmm.

And I FUCKING LOVE BECAUSE YOU READ THIS GARBAGE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
wooooooo BEYOND BRITHDAY!!!!! x3


End file.
